Book 1: Moon's Seal, A Naruto X Fairy Tail Fan-fiction Trilogy
by NyanCat Rulez
Summary: During his final battle, he died and woke up, with the bijuus except for juubi inside him. Soon, he joined fairy tail and had met a mysterious and quiet girl named Lucy Heartfilia, a while after stalking her, he later discovered that she is the HOST of the juubi... so he quickly knew why the juubi was struggling a little under obito's grasp... What will these two do now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Book 1: **_

_**The Moon's Seal**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, nor do I make Profit out of it.**_

* * *

_**A/N : bunji the wolf-senpai, I didn't expect that I will need to use your chapter 1 and 2 ==" Gomen! I just didn't know what to write next, but I promise you, chapter 3 and above will be original! **_

* * *

_You walk to the Fanfiction Library; as you explore the huge shelves, you came across the 'Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossover' section. You grabbed a random book and went over to the Library owner. _

_" Can I bring this book home, sir? " You ask politely. The man nodded and stamped his list. You went to your house, to your bedroom and sat on the bed. You investigated the book and found out it was a trilogy! But only the first book was out... You placed your thumb on the title and slid it across the book. You found out that Book 1 was called : The Moon's Seal. You weren't sure about this so you turn the book around, reading the summary :_

_Much to your dismay, someone has rubbed the writing off. So, you opened the book and flipped to the first page. Suddenly, the book flipped itself to the middle, out of it came a beam of light that sucked you in... You open your eyes and was surprised to watch a battle between a spiky-blonde haired boy and a ten-tailed demon that was with a man that wore a black robe. Being the top in your class and the most Fairy Tail and Naruto addict, you screamed hell in joy and now knew that you were transported to a dream by the book... Not just an ordinary dream, it was the story TOLD as a dream. You ran to Naruto, hoping to hug him but passed threw him. You frowned and said : _

_" Sometimes, dreams has disadvantages that won't let you touch anything... So you just watched in awe and wonder as the two battle. _

* * *

**Today was the day it would end.**

**Madara Uchiha was defeated as he lay there on the floor out cold but however even though he was defeated. The Juubi was still revived in its whole full form. Juubi stood greatly over Naruto about one hundred foot.**

**The Juubi was competed but yet it only stares down at Naruto. Naruto had given his all fighting Madara; he was nearly completely drained of his chakra. He still had the Kyuubi but using a small piece of the Kyuubi was more than enough to revive the Juubi.**

Ten long tails waving back and fore as his horns on top of its head with its one Rinnegan eye giving an angry glare down upon Naruto. Naruto could feel its anger towards him, Naruto didn't dare make a move he wasn't sure what the Juubi would do?

But suddenly a voice spoke within Naruto's mind.

"_**You look just like him if not a younger version of him."**_ The voice said.

Naruto looked to his right then his left "Who?"

"_**Look at me child when I'm talking to you."**_ Naruto turned his attention back to the ten tailed beast.

"_**Who are you child? And what are you doing here and why do you have a piece of my power within you?"**_

Naruto was too shock to answer Juubi's question. Juubi blinked once as its eye flash with an aura of blue colored as blue chakra from Naruto was easily taken away from him as it entered the Juubi's eye. The Juubi blinked right after stealing a bit of Naruto's chakra.

"_**Ah the Child of destiny the one who will break the chains of hatred of this world, you're just like him indeed, a young fool who believes the world can change and become a part of the so called Age of Peace."**_ The Juubi let out a hollow chuckle.

Naruto grin his teeth "I am no fool!"

"_**You are a fool a brave fool but a fool nonetheless just like he was."**_

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto ask the Juubi.

"Its speak of the Sage of Paths the Rikudo Sennin he who founded the arts of all jutsu even Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even created the world we can home. He became the first Jinchuuriki." Naruto turned his attention to see the fake Madara Uchiha or the man known as Tobi had recovered now standing on his two feet.

Naruto frowned he was surprise to see Tobi was up and had recovered from Naruto's Sage-Rasengan attack. Tobi looked up at the Juubi as the ten tailed being didn't bother to look at the Uchiha only kept its attention on Naruto.

"I've been beaten but the Juubi is revived. You can't beat it Naruto." Tobi told him as he cough up small amounts of blood.

The Juubi laughed _**"Yes the little worm speaks the truth. That little hero of your race did seal me away and also stole my powers. That little bastard but I am free now and there's nothing you can do to stop me mortal."**_

"I'll defeat you and seal you right back up." Naruto shouted at the ten tailed beast.

Juubi lend forward to get a good look face to face with Naruto _**"You will die if you fight me child. You are weak from your battles. What hope or chance you have in defeating me?"**_

"I don't need anything strong or anything God-like I'll beat you. That's my ninja-way and I Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his ninja-way I'll never break a promise." Naruto pumped his right fist in front of the Juubi.

Juubi lend back and let out a loud howl before it smash its right fist into the ground causing a huge earthquake. Naruto and Tobi fell down on their butts as the Juubi smash its left fist into the ground causing another earthquake.

Juubi ripped from the ground a huge chuck of earth holding it above its head.

"_**You shall be crush by the very earth you stand on."**_ Juubi smashed the huge chuck of earth down upon Naruto and Tobi. Juubi smash the huge chuck of earth down upon them twice. Juubi pushed the large chucks of earth across as Juubi see down before it, Naruto's and Tobi's bodies.

Naruto couldn't feel his body at all "My body, can't move. Damn it. You damn coward!"

Juubi growl when it heard Naruto calling it a coward. Juubi reached its left hand grabbing Naruto as it smash Naruto down to the ground before it spoke to him _**"You darn call me a coward! You truly wished to die do you?"**_

Naruto spit right in the Juubi's eye which causes the Juubi to smash Naruto right into the ground.

"You think…that will make me give up? I've been through worst." Naruto started to laugh at the Juubi. Juubi hated how Naruto reminded it of the Sage of Paths who defeated it so long ago.

Juubi was too angry to notice that Naruto use all of his chakra he had left into one attack. When Juubi notice what Naruto was doing it was too late. Naruto strike the Juubi with the Rasengan attack right into its eye.

Juubi let out a painful raging scream as Naruto was dropped as the Juubi blindingly smashes its fist into the ground hoping to crush Naruto but however it's missed Naruto by an inch. Juubi quickly healed its wound and grab Naruto with both hands ready to crush him.

"_**You little bastard how dare you attack me! You will crush you!"**_

"Do it…like I care what you do. I'll protect my world from you or anyone else. If you kill me I'll hunt you with my spirit. You're a beast of chakra so I'll fight you even as a ghost you can't win. You are beaten." Juubi hated Naruto more than ever, mocking the great ten tailed beast.

Naruto bite down upon the Juubi's fingers. The Juubi didn't let go of Naruto as it just stares down on the Uzumaki boy to see what he was doing.

"_**You have half of me within you. I think I shall take the other half back."**_ Naruto felt the Kyuubi within him slowly being drained by from him. Naruto glare at the Juubi with hateful look. Suddenly Juubi saw something within Naruto.

Juubi saw the image of the Sage of Paths right before his eyes. Juubi stopped absorbing the nine tails from Naruto. Juubi felt fear running through its body. Juubi roared at Naruto as Naruto's eyes changed to malice red he was using the Kyuubi's chakra to heal his wounds.

Naruto quickly use his Kyuubi-Sage power thanks to the Kyuubi. Naruto freed himself from Juubi's gasp by holding a tight grip on the Juubi's as Kyuubi was sending energy shockwaves toward the Juubi giving Naruto enough time to get free.

Naruto landed safely but quickly jumped towards the Juubi as he smash his right fist into the Juubi's eye once more. But this time Naruto didn't just use his Rasengan but the Rasen-shrunken. The Juubi screamed loudly as blood sprayed from its eye.

"You bastard what have you've done!" Tobi yelled at Naruto.

"I brought the pain." Naruto smirked.

"You idiot the eye is the Juubi's weak point. What do you think will happen if that mass energy is suddenly unleash into the world?" Tobi yelled.

It quickly hit Naruto as the young Uzumaki's eyes widen in shock. Naruto turned looking at the bleeding Juubi as the impact of his Rasen-Shrunken did massive damage to the Juubi. It wasn't healing its wound from his attack.

"_**Kid if its dies it will take the whole world with it!" **_Kyuubi spoke to Naruto through thought.

'_What can I do?'_

"_**I know one way but you might not like it. Either way will kill you."**_

'_I'll take that chance I rather die than to let the whole world dies!'_

'_**Fine but we can't do it alone. We need Tobi's help doing this will kill him too.'**_

'_That's fine by me.' _Naruto grew a cocky smirk on his face as he listened to Kyuubi's plan. Naruto ran towards Tobi as he grabs the masked Uchiha as they ran towards the bleeding Juubi. Naruto looked into the hole in Juubi's eye as a bright light of energy was shining bright.

"What are you doing?" Tobi yelled

"I'm going to save the world and you're going to help me!"

Tobi quickly caught on Naruto's plan "No, no, no! You can't do this to me you CAN'T!"

"Shut up this is your entire fault! It's time to fix the problem by ending you along WITH IT!" Naruto toss Tobi right into the Juubi's eye as Tobi was consumed by the bright energy within the Juubi's eye. Naruto used every bit of reminding chakra he had left within himself and all of the Kyuubi's chakra into this one final attack.

"**TAILED BEAST BOMB RASENGAN!" **Naruto smashed his attack into the Juubi's eye as a bright light consume all as the power clash against the unleash power of the Juubi as the silence sound of nothingness whispers through the air.

'_I did it, Dad, Mom, Nagato, Pervy-Sage I did it. I saved the world I broke the chains of hatred. Now the world can go on…shame I won't be there to see.'_ Naruto's last thoughts were.

**KAMBOOM!**

The sound of a giant explosion went off as a giant smoke shot into the sky taking on the sharp of a beast holding its claws into the air.

Ground zero of the battlefield was leveled. There was nothing left of anyone or anything but however a Konoha headband lay there on the ground as the skies started to rain. The Juubi was silence once more and the threat of Tobi was finally stopped. The Ninja world was now free from the Juubi once and for all and the world may start anew.

But however our young hero believes this is the end for himself and his adventures. Fate has another plan for our hero as fate only favors those who truly wroth giving a second chance. And Naruto is about to find out what is he's reward for saving his world.

**Within Naruto's Soul:**

Kyuubi stood with the cage wide open yet the Kyuubi didn't move only staring down at the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi grew a large grin on its face.

"**You are an interesting child to no end."** Kyuubi chuckled.

Kyuubi reached out its left hand taking Naruto's corpse as Naruto had an empty blank stare look on his face as his right eye was missing. Kyuubi had a sadden look in its eyes. Naruto was dead but yet his soul was still here still linked with the Kyuubi.

"**I'm not done with you yet. You still have much to finish. Naruto you still have a promise to keep." **Kyuubi close both of its hands placing its chakra into the remains of Naruto's soul. Naruto's body glowed bright red as Kyuubi reached its right eye and took it out as it grow right back as it placed its right eye into Naruto's right eye giving him a new right eye.

"**Live my little one."**

Naruto vanish before Kyuubi's eyes as the sound of a heart beating was here. Kyuubi knowing its host lives.

**Unknown location:**

Naruto open his eyes to find himself in a white colored room. Much like the time he met his mother and father but this room was different somehow Naruto felt it.

Suddenly a voice caught his attention "So you are him?"

Naruto looked back to see a young man who had the Rinnegan eyes. His hair was spiky like Naruto's his hair was light black. The young man was shirtless yet he wore a white sage coat along with gray colored pants. In his right hand was a long metal staff with nine rings on the edge of the staff.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the young man.

The young man smiled at Naruto. The young man held his right hand out to Naruto as he shook Naruto's right hand "Like I, you sacrifice yourself to save the world. Naruto Uzumaki you truly a sage of peace Jiraiya would be proud of you. Minato and Kushina are also proud of you. To know the Uzumaki bloodline still stands strong even through the ages. I am very proud of you Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Naruto gasp as he knew who this person in front of him was "You're?" The young man nodded.

"Yes I am him. The one who beat the Juubi the one gave all the nine tails beasts their names. Though you didn't gain my eyes like Nagato did, you did gain my chakra you and Nagato are the children of the Uzumaki clan children of the bloodline of my sister." The young man smiled.

"Wait you had a sister?" Naruto said with a confuse look.

The young man nod "Yes my sister, while I had two sons. My sister had a daughter whose hair was the reddest of hair. My niece had many children during her time from there the Uzumaki village was made. You and Nagato carried my sister's blood thus make us family." The young man smiled.

"So you're my great, great, great uncle or something?" Naruto laughed.

The Sage laughed "You could say that Naruto. But listen to me. You may have defeated the Juubi but it's not dead. I sealed the Juubi away for a good reason. I knew one day someone will try to revive the Juubi. So I made three seals three special seals. Tobi broke only one of the three seals. When I beat the Juubi I wasn't alone that day. I sealed the Juubi inside the moon's core and seal the way to the core behind a chakra door that can be open only by a key called The Soul Key. And the only one who can open the door is the one who shares my blood."

Naruto was still confused on the matter "But I fought the Juubi…unless…" Naruto frown.

"A fake? No that was the Juubi but only a smaller version of it. The Juubi is thousand times bigger than the one you fought. That was a weaker version of it." The sage explained to Naruto.

"But the moon I saw it cracked open?" Naruto yelled.

The young man chuckled "Calm down, the moon is fine when you beat the Juubi. It was force back in. You didn't kill only sealed it again even though it did kill you sealing it. You weaken it even more. It will try to escape again and only you can be the one to seal it away…this time however for good."

"But how could I help I'm dead! There's nothing left of my body." Naruto frown.

The sage smiled at the young Uzumaki "Fear not. I'll revive you. It will take time to rebuild your body and also to restore you to your full true strength. Naruto when you wake up you will be good as new. Once you do I'll see you again but do not frown you won't be alone. I've made sure of that. Your friends will be waiting for you, I also know that you will begin a journey that seeks for power... So you shall get them back.. I also warn you, you will bump into a certain shinobi on your way... Farewell Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

When he opened his mouth to speak, he was surprised when his body glowed bright yellow as he faded away into the air as the wind blew.

**Ground Zero:**

The final battle ground where Naruto stood his final stand against the Juubi. A hand reached out from the ground as Naruto dig himself out of the ground. The skies were dark as it rained. Naruto looked around to find where he was.

"_**Hey how are you holding up kid?"**_ Naruto heard a voice in his head.

"Eight is that you?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yup it's me kid."**_

"Wait how? I thought I only had fox?" Naruto was really confused now.

"_**When you beat the Juubi you've freed us all and well we all decide to stay with you all nine of us. Of course we had to get your soul-lord permission first."**_Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckling.

Naruto then chuckled "So that what he mean by my friends will be waiting for me."

"How long have I've been dead?" Naruto asked.

"_**Ten months."**_ Eight Tails told Naruto.

"A Ten months huh? Well Baa-chan and everyone else must think I'm dead huh?" Naruto frown at the thought.

"_**Don't frown kid you've saved the world and killed Tobi. You deserve that much respect and honor. But since you're alive I think it's best to start a new."**_ Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto started to smile "Yeah I guess you're right. I did my best and save the world. Everyone happy the village is safe and everyone fought together. Still I would have liked to see everyone how they are doing and especially fight Sasuke one more time."

"_**Who cares about that Uchiha? Enough of the past Naruto time to step into the future."**_ Naruto heard the One Tailed spoke.

"Wow you were telling the truth all nine of you are inside me huh?" Naruto sweatdrop he wonder why how it was possible to take them all.

"_**Hey you're the new Sage of Path. A new path is made because of you the Seventh path."**_

"But where should go I now?" Naruto asked the tailed beasts within him.

"_**Wherever you want we'll follow you kid. Since you are the new sage of path, you've did lose a lot of your strength it will take time for you to recover them all. Right now you're at the strength level when you took on that Pain guy." **_Eight informs Naruto of his strength level.

"So I was tone down just a bit huh? Do I have sage mode?" He asked.

Naruto heard the voice of the Four Tails speaking _**"Not need you are a sage but if you want to know. Yes you lost that ability as well but you can regain it. You did lose a lot of your strength. Your body was nothing but ashes it took a year for you to be revive dust by dust. While you regain your strength we'll be your weapons Naruto."**_

Naruto raise his left eyebrow "How so?"

Naruto heard the one tailed laughing _**"Oh I can't wait! This is going to be fun!"**_

Naruto suddenly felt real nervous "Well goodbye everyone…it's time for me to begin a new chapter in the tale of Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked off smiling.

"But first I have to see _it_ before I go."

**Konoha: Graveyard**

**Here lies Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Konoha's greatest hero!**

Naruto stood in front of his grave bit surprise how his grave looks. There was a statue of him standing proudly with his infamous smile. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his grave stone. Seeing fresh flower was there for him.

Naruto saw near the flowers on his grave an old picture of the days where Team Seven was together. There were two pictures. One was the old days of Team Seven and the second one was the Team Seven when Sai and Yamato joined.

" God, I never knew what he meant behind what he said... " Naruto sweat-dropped. " So this is what he meant by journey... " He added.

* * *

_**Original was made by bunjin the wolf, but I have all rights to make my own version for he allowed me. Thank you for understanding ^-^ -NyanCat Rulez (I am named that way cos I love nyan cat and hate nyan dog XD*P.s. If you ask if nyan dog is real, yea he has a body of a donut! XD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book 1:**_

_**The Moon's Seal**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, nor do I make Profit out of it.**_

* * *

_**A/N : bunji the wolf-senpai, I didn't expect that I will need to use your chapter 1 and 2 ==" Gomen! I just didn't know what to write next, but I promise you, chapter 3 and above will be**_** original!**

* * *

**In the land of grass:**

Naruto sat there on the grass in an open field. The wind was blowing nicely as a new day has begun for the young Uzumaki. Naruto had his eyes close for a second until he'd open them.

"Already where should I go? I need time and a place to home my skills of becoming the new sage of path. Even with your guys help I know I won't be able to defeat the Juubi without wasting my life again." Naruto sighed as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"_**If you really want to become strong again, there can be a place where you can become even stronger. But it will take some time after all you are in a weaken state. Your true powers will return but in time, remember that Naruto."**_ Kyuubi told him.

Naruto nod as he listens to his inner demons _**"There is a place much farer from these lands. But we need a boat."**_

"_**Boat? Why not use me I am a Turtle after all."**_Third Tails spoke.

"_**Well three we know you can get the job done. But Naruto here never went through what the former sage of path did."**_ Son Goku spoke.

Three tails groan _**"But I can be so useful."**_

"_**We know!"**_ The rest of the Eight Beasts spoke together.

"So where is this place?" Naruto asked.

"_**Ah it's off the cost of your elemental lands. The land was the very land the Sage of Path went to train before he face off with the Juubi."**_ Son Goku said.

"Wait this place will help me become a better sage just like the sage of path?" He asked.

"_**Maybe or can make you even better if not."**_ Naruto heard the voice of the Two Tailed Beast spoke.

"Very well I'll take that chance." Naruto grinned.

"_**But first."**_ Shukaku spoke _**"What did that girl mean by left yourself behind?"**_

Naruto sweatdrop "You really wanna know? Why would you care?"

"_**Because Shukaku is a perverted demon."**_ Two Tails spoke.

All the eight beasts laughed but was silence by Shukaku outrage _**"Oh yeah like you're the one to TALK! You more perverted than I am. You know it, I know it. WE ALL KNOW IT! You trick your host to lose her virginity."**_

Naruto facepalm "I can't believe I am hearing this."

"_**You'll get to use it Naruto. If the sage of six paths can survive having us inside him. So can you."**_ Eight spoke to him.

"Well off to the sea than."

**Two Weeks Later:**

Naruto sail the sea for two weeks following the path his new allies have send for him. Naruto travel alone on the boat though he wasn't truly alone…in the mind.

After docking by a nearby city Naruto looked around the place seeing the city was full of life and with people. Naruto smile a bit but journey his way to the forest beyond the city's limits.

**Unknown Forest:**

"Ah this place will do." Naruto nodded. Naruto sat down on the ground and close his eyes.

_"Now what lesson to begin?'_ Naruto thought.

_**"The lesson of controlling our strength and chakra, if you have control and chakra you can summon a piece of us to aid you in battle or at least a fragment of our strength."**_Son Goku explain.

_**"But if you have enough focus or control."**_ Shukaku chuckle.

_"What happen if I don't?"_

_**"You'll go mad and while mad your controlling our power in a blood-fuel crazy. Think of the fun that would be."**_ Shukaku explain.

_'Great I knew there was a catch.'_ Naruto groan.

"Hello there Young man," A voice spoke out to Naruto. Naruto open his eyes to turn his attention to the person who called him out.

Naruto saw an old man smiling at him. But however this wasn't any normal old looking old man he was rather a short one who wore an odd looking cap on top of his head. Naruto raise his eyebrow as he wondered who this man was?

"You are new aren't ya?" The old man said with a friendly smile.

"How did you know?" He asked.

The old man chuckle first "I know everyone here, not a soul I don't know who lives here. And you young man, I have never ever met."

"Yeah I am new, just here too…"

"Become strong so you protect someone you cherish or love correct? My, my, my I've been meeting many people like you." The old man laughed.

"No…that's not my reason." Naruto surprise the old man of his quest.

Naruto chuckle "Well that was once my goal but not anymore. My goal is to become strong so I can protect not just my love ones but the whole world. I did it once but paid the ultimate price but given a second chance I want to become powerful so no will suffer or pay the price I once did."

"What was the price you pay?" The old man asked.

"I was born of sacrifice my mother and father gave their lives to protect me, they gave me all of their love and an unbelievable power. That power in the end became one of my best friends. Together we save the world; I am dead to my old world but given a second chance. I want to make sure the chains of hatred and despair are broken and shall never reform ever again." Naruto pumped his fists while grinning.

The old man chuckle "Boy you remind me of someone, like you he is young. Bit a hot head at times but I am sure you and him would get along pretty well. What is your name young man?"

Naruto smiled at the old man as he introduces himself "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto that is a fine name. I am Makarov Dreyar. Naruto tell how strong are you?" Makarov asked.

Naruto pause for a moment "Well when I sacrifice myself I lost most of my strength. But with my friend and his…friends I've been able to gain new found powers. I was about to test them before you came to me."

"I see and where are these friends you speak?" Makarov asked.

Naruto rub the back of his head "Well they're actually inside me. About all nine of them have been sealed inside my soul. It's was kind of a soul patch. In the beginning I only had one but now I have all nine and well it's a long story. To cut it short, my friend and his friends want to help me become strong so we can stop a demon from returning."

"Oh where is this demon you speak of?" Makarov asked.

Naruto point upward "The moon."

Makarov sweatdrop "The moon? The moon is your enemy?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah long ago a sage sealed a demon inside the moon. In fact the sage made the moon to serve that role." Naruto explain.

"So your goal is to beat the demon of the moon?" The old man laughed.

Naruto sigh "I knew you wouldn't take me seriously or believe me. But whatever now if you excuse me I must train." Naruto turned away.

"Sorry if I was rude to you. Forgive me, many warriors stories are hard to believe. And some are painful to understand. Everyone has a different tale of their origin. Boy I wish to see this power of yours." Makarov smiled.

Naruto shook his head "I don't want to fight you. I have no reason to beside I've never use this new power before. I have all nine powers but I could barely have complete control of one of them. The last thing I want to happen if going berserk I would rather die than go through that again."

Makarov nodded "I see, but you wish to become strong? Why not test this power. We cannot control power unless we have the will to overcome it. Don't be afraid to gain new strength long as you have a goal for gaining that power use that will to control that power."

'_What you guys think?'_ Naruto asked his inner demons.

"_**Go for it!"**_ All Nine of them spoke.

Naruto stood up as he'd place his hands together. Naruto was gathering the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts into one spot that spot was his own chakra. Naruto bare his teeth as he felt bit by bit of each of the Tailed Beasts fusing with his chakra.

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi all nine of them. Together their chakra fused with Naruto's chakra. Naruto felt their power their chakra shifting with his. Naruto went different but this feeling was very similar to the day he gains Kyuubi's chakra when he fought Kyuubi.

Makarov saw Naruto was gaining what appears to be tails. One after another he grew a tail each one of them was different. One was a long sand color tail the second was a dark blue flaming tail, third was a rock hard spike tail and four was a red fur color tail.

Makarov watched as Naruto had about five tails. Bit amaze by this power of Naruto had. But suddenly Naruto started to show signs of trouble. When Naruto reached the fifth tail, Naruto's right cheek started to peel off.

Soon after Naruto's right side of his face was peeling off showing nothing but blood underneath his skin, Naruto's eyes shot open as he suddenly let out a howling furious cried. A wave of air energy was coming from Naruto as the wave of energy was pushing Makarov away from Naruto.

_'I can do it, just…need…to focus…even…more…'_

_**'Naruto pull back you can't go farther than you already are. Do it before it's too late, you can handle only half of us.'**_Kurama told his host.

Naruto chuckle _'I can do it fox, I can handle your chakra just fine. Remember we're a team.'_

_**"True but Naruto you never had the chakra of the others only I and Eight's power. Pull back now or I'll make you."**_

Naruto's cried became larger **"GAHHHHH!"**

"_**Naruto pull OUT NOW!"**_ Kurama yell.

Naruto smash his fist into the ground. Naruto's chakra suddenly vanished as Naruto return to normal. Naruto was panting heavy after just recover from pulling out from the chakra fusion attempt.

"My, my you have a powerful strength within you already. But I see you lack the full will to control them all." Makarov said. Naruto look at the short old man.

"I told you I've never done this before. Man I thought I was gonna lose it there." Naruto shook his head. Naruto looked at his hands as he sighed.

"Now show me what you can do with fusion of one of your friend's power." Makarov said.

"Only one?" Makarov nodded.

"Yes, you spoke of having control of the one who were with before the others. Show me the ability of the one who you are familiar with." Makarov said.

Naruto nod "That one would be number nine." Naruto chuckled.

Inside Naruto's soul, Kurama had his eyes close as his chakra leaked from his body. Kurama's chakra fused with Naruto's.

While outside, Makarov saw Naruto grew a long orange color fox like tail. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks grew deep as Naruto's eyes changed to malice color. Suddenly Naruto was cover in red color chakra that suddenly took on the shape of a fox. The fox chakra rose over Naruto as it became solid.

"_**How this?"**_ Kurama asked.

Makarov step back a bit "So this is the friend you speak of?"

Naruto nod while smiling at his number one inner demon "Yeah the one who's soul is linked to mines. He and I been like this since my birth. If I die he dies."

"_**True but I'll be revived but it will take some time. But I will be revived without a host though."**_ Kurama chuckled with an evil smirk.

"Very interesting a form of team work." Makarov nodded while smiling.

Kurama laugh for a moment _**"Yes, my strength is his, my chakra is mine. If you punch you the punch effect won't be just his. It will be my punch that marks the finishing blow."**_

"Interesting use of skill and magic my dear boy." Makarov laugh.

"Magic?" Naruto asked as he looked confuse.

"Yes magic, tell me Naruto while we're here I would like to hear the tale of your life." Makarov smiled.

"Well it's a pretty long story." Naruto said.

"I have time, I am sure an old man like me wouldn't mind listening to a young boy's story of how he became from a young boy into a young man." Naruto felt a familiar kindness coming from Makarov he wasn't sure why but he felt easy and that he could trust him.

Naruto sat down "Alright, but I warn you its pretty long."

Makarov sat down beside Naruto "I got nowhere to go. Let this old man listen to your story."

"I wouldn't call it a story. My old life may have ended but a new chapter has started. Well here goes, it all started with my mother and father how they met." Naruto started off how his mother and father met, how they became the parents he loves and cherish. To this day he cherishes what they sacrifice their lives for.

**Night fall:**

"And I left Konoha after looking at my 'so-called grave' and the quarrel of the 9/ And that ends the tale of Naruto Uzumaki. Or so I thought." Naruto laughed as he walked beside Makarov.

'_Everyone is Family in Fairy Tail huh? I never had a real family. And since this is my new life I can restart anew.' _Naruto's thoughts were as he stood in front of a large building with the words 'Fairy Tail' written on it.

"We're here Naruto. Are you ready?" Makarov asked him as Naruto answer him with a nod.

Makarov open the two big wooden doors as the first thing Naruto as the door was…

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled from inside.

Naruto dodged to his right as a bottle was suddenly toss and nearly hit Naruto right in the face, Naruto glad he reacted quickly. Makarov on the other hand sighed as he knew this would happen.

"Naruto if I were you. I would dodge anything that comes your way." Makarov warned the young Uzumaki. Naruto felt quickly nervous on what else was going on inside the building?

As Makarov open the doors fully. Naruto peeked to see large group yelling and fighting as bottles, tables and many other things were being thrown. Naruto felt he was in a bar rather than a new home. Seeing a lot of people yelling at one another, Naruto notice how many of them didn't even notice Makarov and Naruto arriving.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted.

Everyone stop in place as everyone turns their attention towards Makarov and Naruto. Naruto felt their stares upon him and Makarov. Naruto felt a bit like the odd one to the crowd.

Makarov sigh "Honestly can't an old man like me. Out go to relax to return home to see none of your causing trouble?"

"We're sorry Master Makarov." Everyone apology to Makarov while Naruto sweatdrop to see how quickly everyone was silences by Makarov.

Makarov turned his attention to Naruto "Listen now everyone. We have a new member who wants to join us. He has come from a very far away land in hope of becoming strong. He wishes to become strong but we all know the path of strength cannot be reach alone."

Naruto bowed his head as he introduce himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto possess a rarest of skill and want to master his new skills and power." Makarov spoke.

One of the Fairy Tail members spoke up "And what magic does he possess?"

Naruto was silence on what magic he does have. He never knows his chakra or having nine demons sealed inside him to be something of magic. So Naruto spoke up as everyone listen to him.

"I wouldn't call it…magic. I just gain this new power and well to tell ya the truth. It's a bit hard for me to control. Makarov told me if…I join I become a…" Naruto pause he was choosing his words well.

"Well all I have to say is I am a Sage though I once had great strength. I lost that strength to save my friends. So I don't want to just regain my old strength but gain new strength…I know I've only just met you all just now but. I want you all to know I'm stronger than I look." Naruto grin happily.

So far there was not a single backlash as many members smiled at the newcomer. Then suddenly Naruto's stomach suddenly let out the biggest stomach growl ever. All eyes widen upon hearing the noise that came from Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled "Sorry I hadn't eaten in two weeks. I am surprise I'm hungry now."

**Moment Later:**

All eyes were on Naruto as he consumed his tenth bowl of red bean soup and sixth bowls of Ramen.

"And I thought Natsu had a black hole stomach." A fellow member spoke.

Naruto sigh after having his stomach full "That hit the spot." He chuckled.

"Alright everyone its late! We have a whole day waiting for us tomorrow." Makarov spoke, as it was indeed late. Naruto was tired from his journey and having a full stomach, rest is what he needed the most.

Seeing most members of Fairy Tail was leaving as some had their own place. Naruto didn't have a place of his own. This didn't bother him much as he knew this would happen.

"Naruto, I know you've just arrive so." Makarov was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep here." Naruto said with a small smile.

"We do have bedrooms upstairs for those do not have a place to stay." Makarov told Naruto.

"Nah I'm fine here." The Uzumaki said.

"Very well we shall see you tomorrow Naruto." Makarov left to the upper floor as the lights in the main room went off. Naruto sat there at a table. Naruto had a small smile on his face.

"So far it went nice. They seem to be nice people bit wild but nice people." Naruto said.

"_**Yeah but don't let that fool you. Beside I wonder what Makarov means by you using magic?**_" Eight asked.

"Maybe magic is like chakra Life force but another mean to it?" Naruto guessed.

"_**Could be or could be something you had all this time but never knew it?"**_ Son Goku spoke.

"Could be but whatever the case, tomorrow is a new day. I hope I can master this power. If I can summon one of you one at a time I can grow to summon more than one or combine it." Naruto liked the thought of summoning them and using their strength to aid him in battle with or without the need to summon them fully.

"Anew start with a new family." Naruto chuckle as the thought of it was still he couldn't believe.

"_**Everyone deserves a new start in life, Naruto now it's time to get yours."**_ Naruto heard the voice of the Fifth Tails speaking.

"I wonder what happens when I master control of all of your strengths." Naruto wondered.

Shukaku chuckled _**"Who knows? But who cares? It's all about having fun if you asked me."**_

Naruto sighed with a big smile "I can't wait."

**Next Day: Morning**

Naruto woke up by the fresh smell of food. Naruto open his eyes to see a fresh plate of freshly made Pancakes standing in front of him. Naruto looked around to see who brought this to him? Naruto saw Makarov sitting across from him.

"Makarov-san?" Naruto looked confuse.

"Morning Naruto, I see that you've rested well?" He asked.

Naruto grinned happily "Yeah you can say that. Who made this? You did?"

Makarov shook his head "No, that would be the work of Mirajane."

"Mirajane?" Naruto said with a confuse look.

"That would be me." A friendly voice spoke.

Naruto looked to his right to see a very beautiful woman. She had such a beautiful appearance her smile was warm. Her long white color hair stop to her back, her breasts were large. She wore a dark pink color dress.

"Naruto, this is Mirajane." Makarov introduces Mirajane to the young Uzumaki."

Naruto notice there a tall man standing behind Mirajane "And this is my little brother Elfman." Mirajane introduce her little brother.

Naruto stared at Elfman and thought _'Little brother? He's big!'_

Elfman is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, who towers over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

"Don't mind his stare he's actually a friendly guy." Mirajane smiled at her little brother. As Elfman looked at Naruto as he smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"I am Elfman pleasure to meet you." Elfman grab Naruto's right hand and shook it.

"Um…no problem name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grew a friendly smile.

The doors of Fairy Tail open up as many members of the Guild entered the main hall taking their seats. While many stood up standing around, talking with other members.

"Eat up Naruto today begins your first lesson of control." Makarov told Naruto, as Naruto felt like a young Genin all over again.

Naruto look bit worry for a second before he start eating his breakfast.

" So Naruto, do you want to join Fairy Tail? " Mira asked, holding the stamp with a smile.

'_Guys what do you think? _' He asked mentally sweat-dropping.

" _**Won't mind...**_" They all answered at the same time. Naruto, after hearing the answer nodded.

" Where do you want your guild mark? " She asked once more. Naruto looked confused for a second but after looking at the other members, he decided.

" Right arm, orange... " He replied. Mira nodded and stamped him on the right arm, in orange.

" TADAIMA! " A voice yelled cheerfully as a door came flying Naruto's way but was only destroyed. It revealed four figures, they walked in and was revealed to be Natsu, Gray, Lissana and Lucy.

" Natsu! Don't destroy the door! " Random members scolded.

" Ara, ara... " Mira smiled as the fighting begun with Natsu, Gray and the other members. Lucy sighed and yelled :

" YOU GUYS, WON'T ERZA BE BACK A FEW HOURS FROM NOW?! SHE WON'T LIKE THIS YOU KNOW?! " With that, the guild members stiffened, Lucy who was near the door, heard footsteps and peeked out the entrance. She bit her lower lip and ran as fast as she can to her normal bar chair. She started to sweat bullets as the footsteps became louder and louder till...

" WHAT WAS THE NOISE I HEARD IN HERE?! " The voice asked, in a scolding tone.

" N-nothing, E-Erza... J-Just like e-everyday... F-friends r-right Natsu?" Gray shivered placing his arm around Natsu's neck with Natsu doing the same.

" A-aye! " Erza smiled and walked towards the bar, sitting beside Naruto, completely ignoring Lucy.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book 1:**_

_**The Moon's Seal**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, nor do I make Profit out of it.**_

* * *

_**A/N : bunji the wolf-senpai, I didn't expect that I will need to use your chapter 1 and 2 ==" Gomen! I just didn't know what to write next, but I promise you, chapter 3 and above will be original!**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

'_As much as I want to go join the celebration for the new member called.. Naruto Uzumaki, I can't.. And there they go again, fighting... ***sigh***They only listen to me when I talk about Erza..._ ' I thought, looking at Erza who was beside the new member.

'_Since Lissana came back, they have been ignoring me... But... well... I guess... It can't be helped.. But... ITS ALREADY BEE-.. I mean.. Its already been 8 freakin months since she came back... They only let me tag-along to missions but I was always just ignored on the middle of the job...' _I thought.

'_** Calm down, Baka! You know how irritating it is to hear your stupid whining!**_** '** A voice inside my head scolded me.

' _I know that we have been together since my birth, but that doesn't mean your my father... ' _I snapped back.

'_**Tch, whatever, its just because of the stupid blonde and the sage that I'm trapped in the moon, which was represented by the Hikari Clan.. Though the Himitsugan is much better than the Rinnegan that, that bastard of an Uchiha used on me..**_' the voice added

_**Naruto's POV**_

As the red-head was lecturing me, I felt the juubi's aura. I turned my head and saw the blonde-girl they call Lucy and also the one who shouted at the guild... Her emotions was changing rapidly... Annoyed, angry, and lonely... That's quite sad.. I thought. I looked at her wrist and saw the Special Ten Seal... Wait.. TEN?! No way...

' Guys what do you sense? ' I asked the demons who are particularly inside of me.

' _**To be true I have already sensed the Juubi's presence the moment that she stepped inside the guild...**_' Nibi replied, thinking. Naruto nodded and heard the other answers.

' _**Judging from the really strong feeling, she has all of the Juubi's chakra... ' **_Kurama thought, looking at the blonde female mage.

I look at her ran to the back-door, with no one even noticing..

" E-Err... Erza, I've got something to do! Bye! " I said, running towards the backdoor. She nodded and began to scold the others while I made my way to the back. I stayed near the entrance, peeking at what's happening.

_**Normal POV**_

As Naruto spied on Lucy, his eyes widened in shock as 5-tails has already appeared. She started to sweat bullets and soon enough blood came rushing out of her face.

" Damn you Juubi! Stop breakin out of the freakin moon! It hurts, ya know?! " She screamed loudly and the transformation stopped. She was already in the state of 10 tails. She sighed and placed her hand on the wall, trying to stand up. When she stood up straightly, the ten tails still visible, Naruto thought with the Bijuus :

' Woah! So we were right! She was the Juubi's host... ' He thought.

' _**And for her to control and still have herself while has all the tails... Is unbelievable..!**_** ' **Shukaku gasped.

" Damn...! " She whispered and fainted. Naruto was about to jump out, but she disappeared. He turned his head and saw Lucy in a fighting stance and had pure black eyes. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

" _**Damn you, Naruto! "**_She screamed, charging at him with a dark-rasengan. Not really.. Naruto thought it was a dark version of rasengan since it had the same properties although it was dark and had a evil and chaotic purple aura. He summoned some kage bunshins and charged at her with the second step of rasengan, since he didn't want to hurt her much. The two attacks collided and they were surrounded by a white and black ball of chakra.

Naruto waited for it to disappear and soon enough, he found himself standing up perfectly fine while the other blonde on the ground with the 10 tails slowly disappearing.

" W-woah... " He whispered. " For a moment there I felt like my body was going to give up... " He added.

" _**Naruto, I can tell that she wasn't using all of the Juubi's chakra... But on that wind release.. I suddenly felt the Juubi's chakra raise but it lowered when you used the rasengan..**_" Chomei or nanabi informed. **  
**

Naruto watched as the other blonde slowly awoken. She opened her eyes only to reveal something :...

' _SHARINGAN!? ' _Naruto thought like a mad man.

_**' Naruto! It ain't the Sharingan! Its a Himitsugan! The Special Bloodline of the Hikari Clan!** _' Gyuki or Hachibi confirmed.

Naruto looked at her eyes again and it turned back to her previous chocolate-brown eyes. The moon was revealed to be shining brightly as Lucy began to glow the same. Naruto or.. They watched as the bruises on her body disappears (_**A/N : No dirty thoughts please :3 nya~**_). She stood up slowly but after a while...

" Stupid... 10-tails... " She muttered, falling down in an instant. Naruto stared-wide eyed and suddenly the sand moved when he also moved his hands.

" Eh..? Sand? " Naruto asked Shukaku.

" Tch.. At least I let you use it, brat! " The certain 1-tails argued but only to be smacked by a certain 2-tails and groaned quietly. He heard Lucy murmur some words that he can't really understand. He shrugged it off and brought her quickly and quietly, careful enough not to get caught by Mira... Since he remembered her try to pair up 'Bisca' girl and 'Alzack' dude...


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

_**Um.. Dudes who reviewed? I don't care **_

_**==" **_

_**Tch... Listen, In here Lucy's clan is the symbol of the moon and Layla was**_

_**too before going to earthland then going back to konoha ==" **_

_**SERIOUSLY?! **_

_**And also i don't even know who is the sage's sister coz i borrowed the story from**_

_**bunji the wolf**_

_**And also... shut your mouths cos I don't care 'bout you three guests blabbering noise **_

_**==" **_

_**Its kinda annoying how you don't have strong imagination though :/**_

_**nvm. Just keep your keyboard to yourself when you dont have anything to type that is good ==" **_

* * *

_**explanation :**_

_**for the people who still doesn't understand the moon part**_

* * *

_**1. Lucy's clan has the moon symbol**_

_**2. Layla was the previous heiress and the representative of the clan, thus making her the host of juubi**_

_**3. Lucy is Layla's kid so duh! She inherited the being the heiress of the clan part and became the host of the juubi instantly when she was born. P.s. Juubi is passed down mother to daughter or son ==" **_

_**Ending note :**_

_**Sheesh! I'm disappointed at some readers ==" **_


End file.
